


Playful Banter

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is utterly disappointed by how his two years long boyfriend doesn’t even know what his all-time drink at Starbucks is. Impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Banter

Mark and Jinyoung are well aware that there are fans around but that doesn’t stop Mark from leaning back to whisper into Jinyoung’s ear while pondering over which beverage to buy as they join the end of the queue at Starbucks.

From the corner of his eye, Jinyoung notices the mass of handphones held up at their direction, as their fans continue to capture them both together.

Jinyoung keeps his head low as he smirks a little, amused by how impassive his boyfriend is as he repeatedly leans over to whisper and check which drinks he’s supposed to order for the rest of the members. The fans squeal each time Mark’s lips lean dangerously close to his ear but Mark has always had a one track mind so, he doesn’t think much of it as he continues to shower Jinyoung with multiple public displays of affection (not like Jinyoung minds anyway).

“You’re ordering an Iced Americano right?” Mark’s sudden question breaks his reverie.

Jinyoung raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and stares at him accusingly, as he crosses his arms and leans his weight on one foot, “We’ve been dating for two years and you still don’t know what my usual is?”

Mark’s mind goes blank as he backs away from Jinyoung eyeing him apprehensively. _Oh god_. He knows that if he guesses it wrongly he’ll receive an earful when they’re back in the van and away from the public eye.

“Erm,” He begins unsurely as he avoids Jinyoung’s gaze by staring at the array of drinks written on the blackboards above the cashier instead. “It’s because you always change your mind so…”

Jinyoung wraps an arm securely around Mark’s shoulders and (at that moment when he fears for his life) Mark wonders when the younger began working out in secret. He pulls him close and gives him an overly friendly squeeze.

“I’m only letting you off because you look cute today.” Jinyoung whispers teasingly into Mark’s ear as the elder shrugs his arm off to place their orders.

“I look cute everyday though.” Mark answers a matter of factly.

“You do...But, not when you were with me last night.”

Mark blushes beetroot at Jinyoung’s abrupt and daring comment. He nearly drops all the change in his hand as he struggles to maintain a neutral expression when the cashier asks if he was alright.  _Never better._

“You always say the most inappropriate things in public, Park Jinyoung.” Mark whines but can’t help but laugh at Jinyoung’s well played joke.

Jinyoung hits his chest playfully like how he always does as the two make their way back to the rest of the boys. Just as they turn into the VIP lounge, where they were a safe distance away from the fans, Mark swoops in for a quick kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek. The fans squeal in delight unsure if Mark was just whispering into his ear like he did before or was really giving him a peck on his face.

Jinyoung opens his mouth in a big wide ‘O’ then covers it with his hand for greater measure (Jinyoung has always loved to be dramatic). “What a tease!” he exaggerates the last word as he pats Mark’s bum fondly, beaming in response.


End file.
